


You are the one

by MunheeMae



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunheeMae/pseuds/MunheeMae
Summary: Penelope her yearly Christmas party seems to be the perfect way to finally give Derek and Spencer that final push they need. Also that mistletoe should have done it work years ago already, but then again when you deal with the genius named Spencer Reid it is never as simple as it should be.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Kudos: 24





	1. You are the one

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but I'm kinda getting carried away with it so I decided to split it in two parts (if it won't get bigger than this)

After a long case that lasted nearly the whole week, everyone was happy that they’d be able to go back to the bureau just in time for the holidays. Especially Hotch and JJ were happy that they’d finally be able to go home and be with their family. Well, after their yearly Christmas party that is hosted by Penelope for the last five years, making it a new tradition within the BAU.

As soon as the group enters the building, Penelope comes towards them with Christmas hats, handing them out to them as soon as possible. This is her way to get them out of the vibes from the case and into the holiday spirit. Spencer takes one with a small smile and slowly walks towards his desk to put away his bag. Spencer sits down in his chair and rubs his temples, the lack of sleep is slightly kicking in. He’s been having sleepless nights with way to realistic dreams that keep him awake. His eyes trail towards Derek, the reason why he’s been having sleepless nights the last few days.

Spencer with his eyes scan the room in a fast manner, he spots a mistletoe. Every year the mistletoe has another spot, hidden slightly because Penelope hopes that none of us spot it that easily.   
After sitting down for a few minutes Spencer notices, he is being stared at by JJ, but before she can make her way over to him, he’s standing up and putting the Christmas hat on. A fake smile forming slightly on his lips as he walks towards the group that is in the furthers place away from all the desks. His eyes keep scanning the group and his eyes fall on Derek again, who is standing extremely close to the mistletoe. Spencer scans the room for Penelope and sees she’s handing out drinks, with a sly grin onto her face. She comes stalking towards Spencer with that grin still onto her face, she hands him a paper cup with a hot brown beverage in it and Spencer knows it isn’t just normal hot cocoa, but he still takes a sip of it.   
“Thanks.” He mumbles, his throat burning a little from the booze in the hot cocoa.   
“You’re welcome, sweetie.” 

Penelope gives Spencer a small hip bump, pushing him slightly closer towards Derek, who steps aside a bit so that Spencer won’t stand on his toes. A fake gasp leaves Penelope her mouth and Spencer wants to bury himself six feet under right now. He knows why that gasp was because now Derek is fully under the mistletoe and he’s also under it.   
“Time to kiss,” Penelope coos into a sing-song voice.   
The others soon joining her as soon as they notice there is a mistletoe right above Derek and Spencer. Spencer looks slightly around, eyes as big as those of a deer caught in headlights. Before Spencer knows it, JJ and Emily are next to him and Derek, taking the cups from their hands.  
A small and light touch from JJ’s hand on Spencer his lower back makes him slightly relaxed. She knows about the sleepless nights filled with dreams about Derek Morgan and his body. Derek’s hands caressing Spencer his body in such a gentle, tender and loving way. Spencer shakes his head slightly to let go of those thoughts. It’s already bad that he is awake most of the night because of those dreams and if he gets lost in his mind and thoughts now then he doesn’t know how he will be ending his night. 

“Darn you, Penelope,” Spencer hears Derek mumble under his breath.   
Before Spencer knows it one of Derek his arms are around his waist, pulling him slightly closer. Spencer feels his cheek glowing and he knows that he is burning red, he lets his eye slightly fall onto Derek’s face. Derek’s eyes have a nervous look into them, and Spencer let his eyes trail toward the full plump lips that may be touching his lips within a few moments. A tongue darts over Derek’s lips and a hand is slowly creeping up its way towards Spencer his face. Derek cups Spencer’s cheeks before he pulls him closer, his lips slowly touching Spencer his lips.   
The younger male feels a spark go through his body, with some hesitation in his movements Spencer finally wraps his arm around Derek and moves his lips along the movements of Derek his lips. Spencer balls his hands into fists, holding a fistful of Derek’s shirt as he does so but right now, he doesn’t care. The catcalls that the other team members are making are all falling on deaf ears because neither Spencer nor Derek hears them as both males are lost at this moment.   
With a gasp for air both males break apart from each other, Spencer lets go of Derek’s clothes and one of his hands moves towards his lips, slightly touching his now swollen lips. His gaze doesn’t meet the one of Derek, so he’s missing the love-stricken look that’s present on Derek Morgan his normally so unreadable face. 

Spencer backs away from Derek, his mind a mess and before he knows it, he runs towards JJ her old office. He ignores the calls of his name and runs as fast as he can towards the room. As soon as the door closes behind him, he lets himself fall against the wall and glides down till he is sitting down. His fingers unknowingly keep touching his lips. Derek Morgan has kissed him, kissed him in a way Spencer only could have dreamt off.   
“Spence.”   
JJ has followed Spencer towards her old office and sits next to him, a big glass bottle of booze in her hands. She grins a bit at Spencer before showing him the bottle.   
“How about some of this stuff as we talk?”  
“No thanks, I think I’ll just go home in a few minutes. I was having a headache anyway.” Spencer mumbles.   
“Spence lets talk. Before you go home because that pretty head of yours won’t let this go if you don’t at least talk a bit about it.”  
“What’s there to talk about JJ, it’s not as if it meant anything for Derek. You know it does for me, but I can certainly tell you that it’s not mutual.”  
“Smart kid they say, huh.” JJ laughs as she hears those words from the other side of the door. 

JJ gives a pat on Spencer his leg before she stands up, he looks up at her and she just smiles at him.   
“I think this is my clue to leave for now.”  
JJ opens the door and as soon as she left Derek steps inside the room. He lets himself crouch in front of Spencer and places a hand on top of Spencer his knee.   
“Look at me pretty boy. Why would you run away?”   
Spencer doesn’t look up; his eyes are fixated on the hand on his leg. A tingly feeling forms on the skin that’s under Derek his hand.   
“Spencer, come on. Look at me.” Derek’s voice is soft.   
Still Spencer doesn’t bother to look at Derek, because he can’t. He is afraid that everything he just said to JJ has been heard by Derek and that he now is here to talk some sense into him. Spencer just wishes he could turn of his mind and feelings at his moment and just look Derek in the eyes and laugh it off as some kind of joke. He can’t though and he feels weak because of the fact that he can’t do it.   
Derek moves his hand towards Spencer’s face and takes hold of his chin, tilting it slightly so their eyes can finally meet each other.   
“Spence, for real why did you run away.”   
A lump is forming in Spencer his throat and he can’t form any words, he just stares at Derek with big eyes and Derek slightly shakes his head.   
“What you just said to JJ, why do you think those things? You’ve never asked me how I feel about you nor did you ever tell me what you feel for me. So how can you be so sure it means nothing to me.”  
Spencer doesn’t know if he understands what Derek is saying, he hopes that what he is hearing is indeed what Derek is telling him. Because if not then it’d be very cruel of his mind and heart to play those kind of games with him.   
“W-what.” Finally a small stutter is coming out of Spencer.   
“Spence, it means that what you said to JJ isn’t right. It did meant something for me, but for your sake I never acted out on my feelings. To be honest, I bet the girls have been planning for a moment like this to happen.”  
Spencer is at loss of words after hearing that for his sake Derek never truly acted out on his feelings. Of course Spencer did notice the flirting that was going on between the two of them sometimes but he taught it was just Derek’s way of being nice to him. For him the flirting has always been real but he never thought it was also real for Derek. 

“Hey pretty boy, what are you overthinking now.” Derek laughs softly.   
“J-just, well us flirting before.” Spencer feels his cheeks go hot again.   
“Mmh, believe me pretty boy that I like flirting with you. I’ll surely keep doing it.”   
Spencer feels himself going soft and has the resist the urge to kiss Derek again when he sees the smile that Derek’s giving him. That big, all teeth but yet charming smile that always makes his knees go weak.   
“How about we leave this place and go somewhere else. Maybe get some late night snack and talk.”  
“It’s Christmas eve,” Spencer laughs a bit. “I think we won’t be able to eat somewhere because it will be fully loaded or we’re going to eat junk food.”  
“You’re right,” the small chuckle from Derek sends shivers down Spencer’s back. “I got an idea, I have food at home. Let’s go there and cook together and talk.”  
Spencer nods at the idea and Derek stands up, holding up his hand for Spencer to get up too. When Spencer is standing Derek pulls him closer, to whisper in his ear.   
“The girls are standing outside the door, just pretend they are not there. We won’t answer any questions and just leave straight for my car.”  
Spencer just nods, actually not wanting to let go of Derek just yet and it seems like he is not the only one thinking like that. They stay close to each other for a moment just enjoying each other’s body heat before breaking apart.   
“Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be sure to read the end notes. kbai have fun reading.

As soon as they step out of the door the girls are around them, throwing questions at them. Derek takes hold of Spencer his hand and pulls him along, grabbing their jackets and bags along the way. Walking in a fast pace to the elevator, but instead of taking the elevator he walks them towards the staircase.   
“Let’s run pretty boy. Maybe we can be faster than them.”

The moment they are in Derek’s car the door of the staircase opens, showing them Penelope, JJ and Emily standing there. Derek drives away before the girls can even make their way towards his car.   
“I think it’s best to turn off our phones, unless you like to get called the rest of the evening.”  
“Yeah, should I turn off your phone too?”  
Before Spencer can even turn off both their phones they start ringing already, a small grunting sound leaves Derek his lips.   
“Let’s call Rossi to distract them with some wine or something.”  
Spencer laughs and just shakes his head, mumbling something along the lines of that wouldn’t work, Derek agrees with him.   
Before they arrive at Derek’s place Spencer is finally able to turn off the phones that indeed kept ringing nonstop. Every time he was close to turning it off it started ringing again.   
When they enter the house Spencer looks around, he has been around here a few more times but whenever he comes here he is still amazed with the way it’s decorated. Spencer turns around when he hears Derek locking the door, when he’s turned around he sees that Derek even puts on an extra lock that only can be opened from inside.   
“Derek, what are you doing?” Spencer’s voice sounds small.   
“Don’t worry pretty boy. Penelope has the key of the front door this way she can’t come in. I’ve installed this lock during the time we had this stalker on the team and never took it off.”  
“Oh. Well then I guess it’s okay.” Spencer still isn’t feeling completely relaxed but he accepts it.   
“I can take it off if you want, it’s just I rather not get interrupted by Penelope or the whole crew coming in while I make a move on you.”  
As Derek is talking he keeps stepping closer to Spencer, with each step Spencer takes a small step back and Derek is noticing it but just smiles at it. When Spencer’s back hit the wall and Derek is in front of him Spencer takes a deep breath, taking in the scent of Derek’s parfum mixed with his body odour. Derek wraps his arms around Spencer as soon as he’s in front of the boy, pulling him closer so their bodies are touching, keeping eye contact with him. 

“Do you know how long I’ve dreamt of being able to hold you, to touch you different than those subtle touches I’ve done. How much I’ve longed to be with you, alone. To be able to kiss your lips and run my hand through your soft hair whenever I can.” Derek mumbles as he moves his face closer to Spencer.   
There is no time for Spencer to reply to Derek, because their lips are locked in no time. A hand of Derek creeps up on Spencer’s back towards the soft long locks of Spencer. Fingers curling into the soft locks, tugging softly on it, making Spencer gasp a bit. Derek deepens the kiss right that moment, slowly moving his tongue over the soft lips that are touching his.   
When they break apart both males are gasping for air. Derek absentmindedly keeps caressing Spencer’s locks, Spencer keeps caressing Derek’s arm, his fingers trailing over the biceps that are defiantly formed. When they’ve finally regained some of their air Spencer opens his mouth, before he has even correctly formed any sentence in his mind he’s talking already.   
“You know how many nights I’ve had bad dreams and wished to be by your side to have your strong arms to protect me. How I’ve wished that your charming smile is only directed towards me. How many nights I’ve wished for you to feel the same for me, because I’ve always thought you’d never want someone like me. Do you know how surreal this is for me.” Spencer’s voice breaks a bit when he’s talking, the emotions are taking over his body again.   
Their eyes meet again, Spencer still can’t believe this is happening and that the look full of lust and emotions is meant for him. He never thought he’d be with Derek in this way.   
“I know Spence. I wish I wasn’t so foolish and acted out on my feelings way sooner, this way you wouldn’t have to doubt yourself so long. Because really you are the one. I’ve known for a while but I didn’t dare to act out, to protect you.”  
Spencer doesn’t know what to say and just pulls Derek close to him again, letting his head rest into the crook of Derek’s neck as he just hugs the male. Glad to be in Derek’s arms and being able to enjoy his body heat is what Spencer has craved for so long so he is just happy in this moment. All the doubt that he was having leave his body when Derek hugs him back and starts whispering sweet words about how glad he is right now and how he never wants this to end. 

Whoever would have told one of the males that the feelings they are having are mutual would have probably get laughed at. Neither males ever thought the other had the same feeling. As profiler they should have probably be able to have caught it, but it went above their own heads. Probably because they both where so focused on hiding their feelings, thinking the other would never feel the same. While the whole team has probably been suspecting it all along, even before they told JJ or Penelope about it. Neither of them where ever very subtle in showing slight affection towards each other, the same was with the subtle flirting to each other.   
Spencer slowly lets go of Derek and pulls a bit backwards to face Derek. The smile on Derek’s face is brighter than Spencer has ever seen it.   
“So where is that food you lured me with.” Spencer laughs.   
“Right this way handsome.”  
Derek takes Spencer’s hand and leads him to the kitchen, letting go of Spencer’s hand when they are in the kitchen to grab two wine glasses, he fills them with red wine.   
“Since it’s late already how about we have some snacks and tomorrow I’ll cook you a dinner if you want that.”  
“That works for me, if I just get something to eat now.” Spencer laughs. “Can I help you with something?”  
“How about you help me cut some of the stuff.”  
“S-sure, but well I’m no star in cutting food or anything. Most of my meals are still take out, even though the amount of sodium in those aren’t good for me. I should take cooking classes.”  
“I’d love to cook more often for you Spence. That if you would like that of course, and maybe we should talk about us and what we want this to be.”

Derek takes a bottle of red wine and puts it in the glasses he just grabbed, handing one to Spencer and taking a big sip out of his own.  
“Yeah we should, but can we do that while we eat something.”  
Derek nods at Spencer’s suggestion and walks to the fridge to get some small snacks out of it. He takes out more stuff from the cabinets and puts them down. He motions Spencer to come closer to him. Spencer takes a sip of the red wine as he walks towards Derek and Derek takes the wine out of Spencer’s hand.   
“Heeey, I was drinking that.”  
“I know handsome, but we need both your hands if we don’t want any accidents.”  
Derek pulls Spencer in front of him, making sure that he grabs Spencer’s hand by placing his arms through the hole between Spencer’s body and arms. Derek places his chin against Spencer’s upper arm so he can watch what he is doing.   
“Since it’s just the two of us we don’t need everything so let’s just cut some pieces of the cheeses and the meats.”   
Derek’s picks the Chorizo sticks first and places it on the cutting board, he takes hold of Spencer’s hand and moves it toward the knife. They pick up the knife and Derek folds Spencer’s hand the right way on the handle and helps him cut. 

A few soft kisses on Spencer’s arm and nearly ten minutes later they are finally done with arranging their charcuterie board. Spencer takes his glass of wine and the bottle and Derek takes his glass and the board and they move towards the living room. Once they are seated on the sofa Derek notices the changes in Spencer, who is getting nervous because they should really have the talk.   
“So, as I said before Spencer, we should talk. And really you’ve got nothing to worry about.”  
“I know, so well let’s talk.”  
“Well by now you know I’ve liked you for quite some time already and to protect you I didn’t act out on those feelings. I do feel stupid for that, because god if I had acted out on them sooner, I could be kissing you every day. Anyway, I feel like a fool for not acting out on them, because I know I’ve probably hurt you a few times. Especially those times you thought I was out on a date with a girl must have been upsetting. To be honest most of the time I was just with some female friend of mine, someone other than Penelope, complaining about what kind of loser I am.” Derek takes a deep breath.   
Spencer just stares at Derek, watching him as he takes a sip of the wine when he is done talking. He moves a bit closer to Derek and places his hand on top of the other male’s knee.   
“You’re nervous, because you’re rambling. You have the habit of rambling in situations that tend to make you nervous, but I’ve only see you do it recently. It’s cute.” Spencer smiles as he say that.   
“Must have been watching you too often pretty boy.” Derek chuckles.   
“Well I do like the idea of kissing you all day every day and you’re right about me being upset, when I thought you was on dates with other females. Then again it’s also my own fault for not being confident enough to ask you out myself, which kind off is your own fault. I’ve never thought you were anything other than straight and that the flirting between us was just some banter between two close friends. Since I’ve never really experienced that kind of friendship it was hard for me to see the difference. Why would you ever complain though about being a loser?”  
Derek shakes his head slightly at the end of Spencer his sentence, but a big grin starts forming on his face.   
“Because Spencer Reid, I’m a complete moron for not acting sooner and letting myself wallow in self-pity for being a moron and not tell you that you’re the one for me. Because really Spencer you are the one for me and I wish that I’m the one for you and that this can become something.”  
As Derek says this he stands up, a pout forms on Spencer’s lip as Derek walks away.   
“Where you going.” Spencer whines slightly.   
“Just wait Spence, I’ll be back in a second.”  
That second Derek promised Spencer was more like three minutes, but when Derek re-enters the room he has a huge grin on his face.   
“Don’t asks questions pretty boy, just be quiet.”  
Spencer only nods at Derek’s words, Derek sits down at the old spot he was sitting in. Spencer’s his hand creeps it way up Derek’s knee again. Derek holds out his hand with something in it.   
“So this may be a little bit cheesy, but I’m going to do this anyway.” Derek chuckles nervously. “So Spencer Reid, will you be my boyfriend?”  
“Yes I’d love to be.”   
Spencer has a huge grin on his face, his eyes move towards Derek’s hand who is holding up a little open jewelleries box with a pretty necklace in it. Derek takes the necklace out of the box and puts it around Spencer’s neck. Placing a soft and chase kiss on Spencer’s lips when he is done with the necklace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, if you guys want I can actually make this longer. let me know in the comments if you'd like it to be longer or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be taking request for moreid (or any other OTP's etc) but also for non fanfiction stories. so hit me up for it.


End file.
